


pill diet

by quizlit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Happy, M/M, Smut (?), but not happy too, i really thought of this a lot, im ready 2 NUT, sippy cup au, they r good boys, very, very good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizlit/pseuds/quizlit
Summary: basically zen finds out that v's been slowly killing himself with pills





	pill diet

**Author's Note:**

> big slap, let's peep this out 
> 
> im ready to write and i believe this is gonna be a bit long ahhzhdgd sorry

11:36 PM, blood still stains the sheets on V's bed from the nosebleeds he's gotten often.

11:52; and he thought he couldn't live anymore.

~~~

Lying down on his bed, Jihyun Kim seemed to have an accurate representation of starvation; just laying on his back, shirtless, ribs very vaguely noticeable if anyone saw him. A bottle of pills were in Jihyun's hand, open, half of them gone just from the three days. They were sleeping pills, something he didn't normally use.

~

Usually, he'd almost overdose on the syrupy cough medicine that he'd get /bottles/ of, always getting stared at as he approached the counter to the drug checkout counter.

Once home, he'd grab a plastic cup with a white top; the cup was always a royal blue, and it had a rough texture on it. He'd open the cherry cough syrup, and pour the entire bottle in the rough cup, twisting on the top to the..

sippy cup.

Now, he had it in his room, on the floor as he couldn't take that much cough syrup at a time. This has been the only thing he's been drinking for a long time, about a week or so. Only rarely hydrating himself with proper water. And for the first time, before he laid down, he threw up. Also what he got a nosebleed from, leaning down from the sensitivity of his sleep deprivation, and sniffing all the time. He brought his hand up to cover his nose, and there it was. Blood. Trickling down his lips into the pale palm of his bony hand. He had motioned and placed his hand down on the bedside table next to him, just when he noticed that he had his hand on just a couple dollars that he left out.

Whoever came in would think it'd be blood money...

Would think that.. V had killed someone from the state he was in.

~

Jihyun coughed as he heard the faint knock on his front door, almost throwing up again. The knock became louder, until the familiar voice of a certain actor was heard. Jihyun's hazy eyes widened, and he sat up, standing shortly after. With a sigh, he stood up, dreamy eyes shifting to the corner of his messy living room, now. He hadn't done anything but freak out once, almost destroying all of his framed photos of Rika.

The girl he always loved until he.. changed. And resorted to drugs.

He spotted a royal blue cup on the floor of his living room, red syrupy liquid spilling out of it. That's.. right... He had a cup of his cough medicine that morning, almost finishing the cup before feeling so lightheadded that he couldn't move; causing him to drop the cup and have the white top pop off. He couldn't let Zen see him like this.

He sluggishly slid back into his bedroom, the darkness surrounding Jihyun once more as he found a long sleeved shirt and slid it on, washing his nose blood off of his hands, and rinsing his face off. He couldn't rid the dark circles beneath his eyes. though, horribly. V didn't bother slipping on pants, leaving him in his briefs as he left the darkness once more, over to the birch wood of his door. He saw the albino, who immediately let himself in without any welcome. He looked around the living room, taking quick notice of the syrup lying on the ground. Jihyun closed the door, wobbling over to the taller male.

"..What the hell is this?"

Hyun asked, kneeling down to look at the unknown item; the cup.

"Are you fucking serious?"

He asked, looking back at V with a seemingly angered, but mostly confused look.

"I-"  
Jihyun started, before being cut off by an angry albino standing up and gripping the bluenette's bony arm.

"First, it's you lying to Seven about everything that you've ever done, and now you're fucking overdosing on drugs to hide the 'pain' because you're 'oh so depressed'. Huh? What the /fuck/ are you thinking? What's going on in that damn brain of yours?" Zen asked before feeling how bony Jihyun's arm was.

He immediately removed V's shirt, huffing as soon as he saw the state of the shorter male's body.

"Are you starving yourself, too? Jihyun.. you're so stupid. I shouldn't have left you alone."

This was when Jihyun shamefully looked towards the ground, tears forming in his eyes before he felt two larger arms wrap around his body as Zen engulfed him in a hug.

They stayed there in the dark room, the pale moonlight shining through the crack of the blinds in V's window.

"I shouldn't have trusted you by yourself... you're such a kid... God,"

Zen said, a huff escaping his mouth as he looked down at the other.

He removed himself before going to explore more of the --- now, not so clean house.

He left Jihyun there, walking into the bluenette's bedroom.

"Hyun, please."

Jihyun said, following after weakly with his bony hands reaching for the albino male.

Zen remained quiet as he inhaled the scent of Jihyun's bedroom; as usual, it smelled like the worst combination of wet murder and of course, cough syrup. None of it was appealing. Infact, the more he looked at the splotches of blood on the white sheets of the bluenette's bed, it became worse, and his thoughts became worse, and he became so confused and so worried that all he did was stare. That was all Hyun could do.

Stare.

Hyun then stepped in even more, beginning to remove the dirty sheets, almost making even more of a mess as he saw the sleeping pills on the bedside dresser. He turned around to see a tired, weak photographer man standing in the doorway, hand rubbing his neck.

"I was going to--"

Hyun began, until he was cut off by the correct answer.

"Wash them... yes, I know..

But-- I mean.. Blood still stains when the sheets are washed.. So what's the point..?"

"So you knew that you were just sitting there, allowing your own blood to soak into the bed matress before you?"

"..Yes."

 

"And you know that you're destroying yourself with all these goddamn drugs, right? Idiot?"

Jihyun silenced.

 

"Answer me."

 

"..Yes."

Hyun grunted, leaving the bedside to stand up, walking towards the other, dangerously close, examining him with such a pissed, confused look that it was almost menacing.

 

". . ."

" 。。。"

Hyun traced his finger along V's bare collarbone,

until,

they both let themselves loose, and they both kissed each other in the most passionate manner, at the same time. They both knew what was to come from them doing this.

Hyun ran his healthy fingertips down the ribs and sides of Jihyun's slim body, one hand moving and lifting up one of the bluenette's thighs. V's lips and tongue had a taste of blood and leftover cough syrup, but Hyun smelled a faintness of the older male's usual french vanilla, a beautiful scent, especially on V.

Hyun had to pull away momentarily, removing the white tank top that he was currently wearing, letting it fall down onto the wooden floor.

He also took this chance to kiss Jihyun once more, moving to the blood stained bed as soon as he felt comfortable. The taller albino male unbuttoned and zipped his jeans, moving to quickly pull down his own briefs along with said jeans, enough to reveal his hardened cock.

He nearly tore off the bluenette's underwear, pulling his legs up onto his own muscular shoulders, huffing as he shoved and forced himself inside of Jihyun's rear. No prep; no nothing. He didn't care. He knew that they were both in love and needed sex at the moment, despite the state of mood Jihyun was in.

Jihyun let out a quiet whine, tightening around the albino gently out of instinct. He felt his sides being gripped almost to the point of bruising, moving a hand to cover his mouth to contain the silent, short moans as soon as he was being thrust' into.

It was all pain.

 

 

Yet the room was filled with pleasurous moans all over it.

 

 

 

 

/"Harder."/

 

 

Whines elicited Jihyun's mouth as he felt Hyun speed up, feeling heavily impacted by the force of the younger--- yet stronger, male's actions.

 

 

 

 

 

"Stay with me, Jihyun"

 

 

 

 

Hyun breathed out, soon releasing deep inside of the already weak male, though he ultimately fucked Jihyun throughout his own orgasm.

 

 

 

 

Once finished, Hyun let out a longing sigh, staring down at Jihyun's red face.

 

Even though it was dark, he could see every single facial feature of the man beneath him.

 

 

4:52 AM, sex doesn't sleep in the dark,

 

 

 

 

5:00 AM, and Jihyun knew how to live again.


End file.
